El conquistador nacido del odio
by DukeCaotico
Summary: Que es la muerte? que es el odio? no lograre entender estos sentimientos que constantemente están a mi alrededor, pero gracias a ellos he llegado a donde estoy actualmente, no se que es este mundo lleno de seres que comparten el sentimiento de la amistad, solo se que los dioses de este mundo no podrán detener la ambición oscura dentro de mi, quizás ahora debo creer en la esperanza
1. Prologo

**Bueno antes de empezar esto es un fic crossover de MLP con uno de mis juegos preferidos de mi infancia: Dragon valor(pueden buscar videos en Youtube del juego) y posiblemente muchos no lo conozcan (ni está siquiera en listado de la pagina lo que me pone un poco triste) pero x, acá los dejo con el prologo disfrútenlo**

 **PD: Esta es la "formula" de los diálogos (por decirlo así):**

 **-X-: diálogos**

 **"X": Pensamientos**

 ***X*: Yo interviniendo(que espero no hacerlo)**

* * *

 **En un lugar lejano...**

 **En donde solo quedaba una aldea arrasada por las llamas...**

 **La muerte reclamaba su recompensa por el fallo de un hombre...**

 **Aquel que se le había otorgado la herramienta de los dioses para destruir el mal...**

 **Ahora,un joven envuelto entre el odio y rencor recoge la llave de la esperanza**

 **y se embarca a enfrentar al demonio que acabo con su mundo de felicidad...**

 _ **Entrada a la aldea momentos después del accidente**_

Un joven alto fornido, de cabello blanco y corto con los ojos de un tono rojo como la sangre se lamentaba y culpaba con ira e impotencia de lo que no pudo evitar...

 **Clovis POV**

 _"Por que?...por que tuvo que ocurrir esta tragedia?...La aldea, no queda nadie con vida todos están ardiendo en el fuego por dios!...Elena..."_ todo paso muy rápido la aldea en donde había pasado mi niñez desaparecía entre las llamas, Elena, mi pobre hermana había sido carbonizada hasta la muerte...No pude hacer nada había llegado demasiado tarde la imagen de Elena muriendo entre el fuego y la expresión de dolor en su rostro me perseguirá de por vida...A menos de que acabe con el culpable de este horror...

No mucho después de que di unos pasos alejándome un poco en el camino de la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, miré a lo lejos la silueta de alguien o algo tirado en el suelo. Al acercarme lo suficiente a la figura mis sospechas fueron disueltas en unos momentos, era un hombre mayor, poseía una compostura bastante fuerte para su edad y cargaba un traje de batalla era un guerrero, tenía una herida letal en su pecho además de graves quemaduras y parecía desgastado como si hubiera tenido la batalla de su vida mientras jadeaba extenuado, era obvio que le costaba a este respirar. Me agache y mi brazo en su espalda tratando de ayudarle un poco levantarse...

-Oye! resiste, que fue lo que sucedió?!-Le dije preocupado quizás el sea una víctima del perpetrador que destruyo mi aldea, mientras el hombre por su parte solo levanta su mirada conmigo y pone su mano en mi hombro con fuerza desesperado

-Dragón!...-Grito el hombre viéndome con sus ojos llenos de un terror inimaginable pero al hacer esto el hombre escupe sangre y su herida se abre aun mas

-Espera! resiste a que te refieres con un dragón?!...-Mis intentos de hacer que este hombre me dijera más de lo que había sucedido fueron en vano, había muerto desangrado en mis brazos me sentía un poco culpable pero por lo menos tenía una pista de lo que paso en mi aldea

"Dragón?...pero no que esas criaturas no existían?..."Pensé unos momentos mientras cerraba los ojos de aquel hombre y dejaba su cadáver en el suelo mientras me levantaba y ponderaba su último mensaje...

Sin aviso previo escuche extraño ruido como de algo que estuviera cayendo. Al rato a unos varios metros enfrente de mi cae una espada que se clava en el suelo pero esta era muy diferente a las que he visto en mi vida, me acerque a la espada y sentí una extraña sensación como si una fuerza saliera de esta, me arme de valor y saque la espada de su sitio y la levantaba enfrente de mi y la observaba detenidamente era una espada larga pero lo raro es que no sentía peso de esta la podía levantar con una mano sin problemas, al verla de cerca me di cuenta de que la guarda de la espada también era parte del filo de esta, sin duda poseía una apariencia singular pero de algún modo al sostenerla sentía como una fuerza corría por todo mi cuerpo...

En ese instante sentí una presencia que me hizo dar vuelta rápidamente. No vi nada alrededor pero la presencia aun estaba ahí o más bien seria la dirección de donde se encontraba, para mi sorpresa la dirección en donde estaba esta presencia llevaba al bosque brize aquel lugar lleno de monstruos y demonios por el camino que no dudarían en atacar a los humanos, entonces sentí una vibración de mi mano que provenía de la espada como si me dijera que siguiera ese camino, por extraño que parezca no sentía miedo al contrario estaba ansioso por atravesar ese camino el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana estaba atravesando este bosque maldito...

-Con que un dragón?...juro que te cortare en pedazos y te vengare Elena!...-Grite a todo pulmón y corrí al bosque dejando atrás lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar y embarcarme en mi búsqueda de venganza atravesando el bosque, no importa si es hombre, bestia o demonio liquidare a cualquiera que se atraviese entre mi camino con mi presa...

* * *

 **Bosque brize**

 **Clovis POV**

Decidido, camine a través del bosque con la espada en mis manos en busca del asesino de mi hermana hasta que por unos momentos sentí que estaba siendo seguido por algo o alguien voltee rápidamente para ver detrás mío pero no vi a nadie mire a los alrededores y sentía sus presencias que se movían ocultos entre los arboles estaba siendo perseguido por 3 sujetos yo solo volví mirar al frente y exclame...

-Se que están hay...no sirve de nada esconderse, salgan de una vez!...-Grite mientras observe como se movían los arbustos enfrente mío y se mostraban mis perseguidores

Orcos...criaturas desagradables, deformes y odiosas que rondaban en este bosque que no dudan en atacar a cualquier ser indefenso que se cruce en su camino, por sus gestos avaros y ansiosos postrados en sus rostros supe que me habían tachado por una de sus próximas 'victimas' en su lista de presas, pero que equivocados estaban...

-Un humano, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno pasar por el bosque...-Exclamo el primer orco que me veía con una mirada perversa y decidida mientras sostenía su garrote en mano

-Se ve en buena forma no puedo esperar a saborear su carne...-decía el segundo mientras saboreaba con su lengua la hoja del cuchillo que cargaba

-Vamos matemos a este humano, ya no aguanto el hambre!...-el tercero decía mientras acometía contra mi con un mazo que sostenía con ambas manos a su vez cargando un gesto de ansiedad por matarme

-Tonto...-decía en voz baja mientras levantaba la espada manteniendo mi guardia a la vez esperando que mi enemigo se acercara lo suficiente para asestar contra este

Solo fue un instante mientras que el orco llegaba para aplastarme con su mazo yo lo había acuchillado con un estoque de la espada en el cuello evadiendo su ataque al momento que el mazo de este cae en el lugar en donde yo me encontraba antes, el orco voltea para verme pero yo no le volteaba a verle y solo concentraba mi mirada en sus 'colegas'

-No está mal humano esquivaste mi ataque pero aquí termina tu...-el orco se queda en silencio mientras sus ojos se quedaban sin vida observando mi espalda

La cabeza del orco cae al suelo a lo que poco después le acompaña su cuerpo desangrándose dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo, mientras que los otros 2 orcos restantes mostraban en sus rostros el odio hacia mi persona, por mi parte no le di importancia al cadáver que estaba atrás mío y solo apunte a los orcos con mi espada que estaba goteando un poco de sangre

-Quien sigue?...-dije desafiante con mi mirada fría y seria esperando el siguiente movimiento de mis enemigos

-HUMANO INSOLENTE!...-explota de ira el orco que cargaba el garrote y salta contra mi sosteniendo su arma con intención de arrancarme la cabeza de un golpe

Pero yo solo moví la espada dándole una estocada rápida en su estomago descubierto tan fuerte que lo hice retroceder mientras caía al suelo a un lado de su compañero gritando, retorciéndose de dolor mientras brotaba sangre de la herida era obvio que no duraría mucho, el otro orco estaba estupefacto con lo que sucedía yo solo me acerque con el orco que estaba tirado en el suelo y le clave la espada en el pecho para acabar con su sufrimiento, cuando acabe con su vida voltee con el ultimo orco quien estaba temblando del miedo con el cuchillo en sus manos viéndome con esos ojos llenos de pavor como si dijera: _'Ahora sigo yo'_ lo que por supuesto pasaría yo simplemente removí la espada del cadáver de su compañero y me le quedaba viendo sacando una perversa sonrisa

-Muy bien, eres el ultimo...Dime como quisieras morir?, que te decapite como a tu amigo?, que te de un gran corte para que salgan tus tripas y mueras desangrado?...O quizás quieras que te corte tus extremidades una por una hasta que acabe con tu pobre vida?...-le decía amenazando con mi espada a mi próxima víctima quien ahora estaba consumida por el miedo

-Nooooooooooooooooo!...-suelta el cuchillo aterrado mientras corre a toda velocidad atravesando el bosque perdiéndose de mi vista

"Mejor así, prefiero guardar mis fuerzas para mi venganza que gastarlas en un pobre infeliz" pensé mientras me relajaba y seguía el camino que guiaba la espada mientras ponderaba lo que había sucedido, nunca antes había sentido el sentimiento de matar a alguien sin sentir nada los orcos son criaturas horribles pero lo que yo era hace unos momentos atrás...Quizás solo fue el sentimiento de estar embriagado de poder al sostener esta espada que no me hace sentir ni una pizca de culpa

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguí mi camino atravesando otros obstáculos subiendo peñascos, pasando el puente cerca de la cascada que había en este bosque adentrándome a lo más profundo del mismo guiándome por la extraña fuerza que sentía de la espada que era como una misión que tenia esta hasta que al fin después de tanto de tanto tiempo pude encontrarme con la salida del bosque brize, al salir de esta pude ver a lo lejos en frente mío una muela de montaña que en la parte superior de esta podía observar que estaba siendo rodeada de un aura oscura, al sentir la vibración de la espada note que esta emanaba una energía extraña alrededor de su filo, no había duda alguna mi enemigo se encontraba en la cima de esa montaña

"Solo espera...pronto estaré ahí acabare con tu maldita vida..." pensé mientras corría en dirección a la montaña y al llegar a ella empecé a escalarla con fervor y sin descanso no pararía hasta llegar a la cima y encontrarme con mi enemigo...

* * *

 _ **Cima de la montaña**_

Una enorme criatura cornuda poseedora de un par de alas que asimilaban al tamaño de su portador, con escamas de un color naranja oscuro que recorría todo su cuerpo, hay estaba parado en sus 4 extremidades el dragón Rage quien ahora estaba parado en la cima de la montaña ponderando sus acciones...

 **Rage POV**

"Humanos estúpidos!...solo son criaturas inferiores que se atreven a desafiarme a mi...merecen arder en mis llamas..." pensaba victorioso sobre mi última batalla con ese estúpido y acabado humano quien era portador de una espada mágica que se hacía llamar un Dragon valor, hace falta más que una espada mágica para acabar conmigo y solo por eso deje su cuerpo en un estado agonizante para que observara como arrasaba con ese pueblo que trataba de proteger

"Pero me pregunto a donde fue la espada?..."ponderaba recordando aquel momento...En cuanto arroje mis llamas para engullir a mi derrotado oponente la espada salió disparada a los cielos abandonado al portador a su suerte

"Bueno no importa...no hay nada que pueda en contra de mi poder..." pensaba mientras exhalaba mi poderosa flama al cielo en señal de mi victoria y poderío hacia mi persona...Pero algo distrajo mi momento de poder y voltee a observar a quien se atrevía interrumpirme y para mi sorpresa era un humano que tenía el cabello blanco quien dirigía una mirada de odio hacia mi pero lo que me causo mas curiosidad fue lo que portaba en sus manos la misma espada mágica de antes

-Una espada mágica?...eres un Dragon valor?...-decía mientras observaba a mi nuevo rival mientras que este se ponía en posición defensiva preparándose para combatir contra mi

-Al fin te encontré...solo espera...Elena...-exclamaba el guerrero mientras me observaba ansioso con sus ojos llenos de odio

"Muy bien...prepárate a morir Dragon valor!"pensé dejando salir un rugido amenazante mientras me abalanzaba en dirección de mi oponente...

* * *

 **3ra persona POV**

La batalla había comenzado en la cima de la montaña...Ambos rivales luchan con todo lo que tienen uno ligado al odio y la venganza mientras que el otro lleno de maldad y soberbia, encadenados en una batalla el cual solo uno quedara de pie...

-Muere!...-decía el temible dragón mientras exhalaba una fuerte llamarada contra Clovis el cual este evadía rodando al suelo que al ganar compostura se acerca corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia un costado de su oponente

Clovis al llegar con su rival este solo blande su espada acuchillando el costado del dragón mientras que este dejaba salir un fuerte grito de dolor y en respuesta mueve su largo cuello y abate a Clovis golpeándolo con sus cuernos alejándolo de el mándalo a volar un par de metros de distancia con su cuerpo...

"Maldito..." pensaba este cuidando su flanco herido pero a la vez prestando atención con su oponente

-Jejeje...-reía Clovis mirando a su enemigo sufrir por la herida de antes

Rage se enfurece al ver el gesto de burla en su persona y en respuesta este extiende sus alas y comienza a batirlas al vuelo elevándose varios metros de altura dando pasando dar un vuelo en circulo acercándose a Clovis y desciende bruscamente en picada sobre este el cual casi no escapa del ataque recibiendo el efecto de la caída de Rage en el terreno que hace rodar a Clovis por el suelo...

Al reincorporarse del ataque Clovis ve como Rage se acercaba y se levantaba en sus 2 patas traseras mientras se preparaba con las delanteras que poseían garras afiladas para desgarrar su carne pero nuevamente logra evadir el primer ataque de su garra dando un salto retrocediendo y contesta el segundo bloqueándolo con su espada pero la fuerza del impacto lo hace retroceder unos metros enfrente de su rival, Clovis y Rage se veían fijamente algo extenuados y jadeando un poco de cansancio por la batalla...

"Maldito humano..."pensó Rage mientras se preparaba para alzar el vuelo nuevamente

"Este monstruo...a este paso me matara...pero con esa herida que le hice antes tengo una oportunidad..."pensó Clovis observando la herida sangrante de su oponente

Rage al alzar el vuelo este se eleva por encima de Clovis para descender bruscamente contra este impactando en el suelo haciendo que Clovis salga rodando por el ataque de su enemigo en la tierra, Rage por su parte levanta su cabeza alzando su largo cuello y al bajarlo abre sus fauces y de estas exhala una llamarada contra Clovis quien se había levantado del ataque de antes y salta evadiendo las terribles llamas, al caer al suelo arrodillándose observa a su oponente que estaba jadeando extenuado y por la herida sangrante a su costado que le arrebataba las fuerzas...

"Desgraciado...si no fuera por esa espada yo..."pensó Rage mientras jadeaba viendo a Clovis quien se levantaba del suelo y se incorporaba preparado para continuar con la batalla

"Ya es hora de terminar con esto..." pensó Clovis y prepara su espada en posición y corre blandiéndola contra el cansado dragón

Corriendo contra su enemigo Clovis estaba dispuesto a cortarlo con su espada pero Rage se alza y se levanta en 2 patas mientras levanta su garra y golpea con esta el filo de la espada de Clovis haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio pero se mantiene de pie firme frente a su enemigo a lo que Rage acomete con su otra garra que tenia libre nuevamente contra Clovis pero este resiste el impacto bloqueándolo eficazmente con su espada que la mueve en dirección del ataque que se le aproximaba y en ese momento Rage aprovecha que su enemigo se mantenía ocupado alzando su cabeza abriendo sus fauces preparándose para así clavarle un mordisco al cuerpo de su enemigo

"Morirás!..."pensó Rage mientras dejaba salir un fuerte rugido y baja su cabeza para clavar sus fauces en Clovis

"Ahora!..."pensó Clovis en el momento el que bajaba la cabeza de Rage contra este pero Clovis blande su espada y con un movimiento posicionando el arma frente de si sosteniéndola fuertemente con ambas manos liberando así ambos brazos de su oponente que podian dejarle un daño de gravedad pero este hábil y rápido atraviesa el ahora libre y descubierto pecho de Rage impidiendo que este siga con sus ataques

Rage al ser apuñalado por la espada deja salir un fuerte grito de dolor y Clovis por su parte remueve su espada del pecho de Rage y retrocede un poco haciendo que la sangre fluya de la herida y este no logra mantenerse mucho de pie y cae al suelo que ahora estaba machando con un charco de su propia sangre y se le quedaba viendo a Clovis con esos ojos llenos de rencor mientras se desangraba poco a poco...

"Maldición..." pensó Rage en ese momento mientras su visión se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba

-Este es el fin dragón...-decía Clovis mientras se acercaba lentamente preparando su espada

Pero al alzar la espada dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Rage de decapitando su cabeza, la vida de este ya se había extinguido al momento de levantar su espada y Clovis lo notaba en esa mirada sin vida en el cadáver del dragón y simplemente baja su espada...

"Con esto puedes estar tranquila...Elena" pensó Clovis mientras voltea y comienza a caminar alejándose del cadáver del dragón

Pero algo detiene a Clovis, la espada en sus manos vibraba mientras salia de esta una energía azul imbuyendo el filo de la misma dejando por unos momentos a Clovis en shock, volviendo en si voltea con el cadáver de su enemigo el cual pudo presenciar como algo se estaba dentro del dragón caído moviéndose por debajo de la piel como si estuviera buscando una salida y comienza a golpear la espalda del ya muerto dragón intentando romperla hasta que finalmente desgarra el cadáver y la criatura comienza a emerger del mismo...

La criatura estaba flotando sobre el cadáver de Rage tenía una envergadura superior a la de un humano adulto poseía 4 garras que junto a sus 2 piernas le daban un total de 6 extremidades, desde su largo cuello hasta la cola le daban una longitud de por lo menos 3 metros de envergadura, con escamas purpuras de un tono algo oscuro que cubrían todo su cuerpo, con cuernos que parecían estar apenas creciendo en su cabeza, la criatura miraba fijamente a Clovis con sus 6 ojos rojos carmesí llenos de ira y rencor...

Clovis por su parte miraba un poco sorprendido a la criatura mientras se ponía en guardia con la espada en su mano...

* * *

 **Titan POV**

"Humano desgraciado!..."pensé furioso con lo sucedido, no puedo creer que un simple humano me haya obligado llegar a este extremo, si no hubiera sido por la espada ahora el seria otro cadáver frente a mi, pero ahora que he renacido en este cuerpo no tengo la mas mínima posibilidad de ganar lo mejor será escapar de aquí mientras aun pueda

-Con que aun sigues con vida?...-decía el humano observándome con cuidado blandiendo la espada mágica ahora fluyente de magia

Yo por mi parte no perdí más tiempo con él y aunque me dolía mi orgullo empecé a elevarme al cielo para escapar de lo que podría convertirse en una inevitable muerte, el humano tampoco se quedo de brazos cruzados y al ver que estaba escapando corre en mi dirección con la espada preparado para cortarme pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba fuera de su alcance y así escaparme con la mía...

-No importa a donde vayas!...te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y acabare contigo!...-escuche gritando al humano mientras me perdía de su vista en el cielo

Había pasado como una hora desde que me aleje del lugar de la batalla dejando atrás a ese humano, pero las cosas no se quedaran así en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas seré yo quien lo haga pagar por esta humillación pero con este nuevo cuerpo tan...'Infantil' tardare años en reponer mis fuerzas a menos de que vaya a ese sitio...

-No tengo otra opción...iré a Jirat...-con esas palabras aumente la velocidad para dirigirme al continente Jirat y hay dirigirme al mundo de los demonios.

* * *

 _ **Continente Jirat cima de la montaña Verea**_

 **Titan POV**

Han pasado un par de días desde mi derrota con el humano y al fin tras un largo viaje llegue a mi objetivo...Montaña Verea, pasando la fortaleza-ciudad que se encontraba en la cima de esta montaña esta el pasaje de los demonios que me llevara al inframundo donde esta sellado el rey Dahaka, si absorbo la poderosa magia oscura de ese mundo recuperare mis fuerzas pero tengo que tener cuidado con los demonios que habitan el lugar y sobre todo con los medio-dragones esbirros de Dahaka, me liquidaran sin chistar con solo ver mi estado y por desgracia es lo único que puedo aprovechar para poder pasar desapercibido...

Sin perder mas tiempo entre en la fortaleza, para mi suerte gran parte de los demonios no se encontraban pudiendo así infiltrarme sin problemas en esta 'fortaleza' y pude evadir a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada a la guarida de los demonios, bajando por este tétrico lugar esta uno de los portales que me guiara al inframundo pero ahora venia lo más difícil, los esbirros de Dahaka, criaturas que poseían un nivel de magia abrumador superando a cualquier demonio incluso los dragones estamos obligados a servirles en sus planes para traer de vuelta a la vida a nuestro poderoso señor, quizás ahora yo sea considerado un traidor por mis acciones pero de igual manera acabaran conmigo por mi fracaso...

Al adentrarme a las profundidades de este pozo de roca y muerte me encontré con la gran puerta de la guarida, un gran edificio que se alzaba en el interior y profundo abismo de la montaña que resguardan fuerzas oscuras, dentro de esta edificación estaba mi objetivo así que tenia tener un cuidado absoluto de que no me descubran pero pude percibir un olor a sangre en el aire que venía detrás mío que me alerto, no lo pensé 2 veces y decidí ocultarme detrás de unas rocas que estaban cerca de la entrada y precavido levante la mirada y pude ver lo que me altero, un grupo de humanos, estaban muy armados y por el olor a sangre que tenían suponía que eran cazadores de demonios que venían a limpiar este lugar aprovechándose de la poca seguridad que había en el momento, pude ver como abrían la puerta y entraban quizás pueda tomar esto a mi favor estoy seguro que distraerán a los medio-dragones dándome el tiempo suficiente para atravesar el portal, no perdí más tiempo y decidí seguir a los cazadores de lejos sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia pasando por los largos pasillos hechos de granito y trampas que hábilmente estos humanos evadían hasta que se cruzaron con una enorme puerta y pude sentir que de esta salía un miasma oscuro que cargaba con un olor asqueroso y repugnante, los cazadores no se tomaron su tiempo a investigar y abrieron la puerta para después pasar por la misma, yo por mi parte fui más cuidadoso y decidí esperar unos momentos para entrar hasta que escuche gritos de batalla y estruendos que provenían de detrás de la puerta, esta era mi oportunidad y con mucho cuidado entre pasando la puerta solo para encontrarme en un campo de batalla con los cazadores que estaban enfrentando a uno de los medio-dragones, Vappula, aproveche de que en esta enorme habitación habían rocas enormes pese a la pelea que se estaba librando y me oculte entre estas arrastrándome por el suelo...

Vappula el más grande de los medio-dragones, lo suficiente para poder tragarse humanos sin problemas, con un enorme, gordo y pesado cuerpo cubierto de escamas de un color dorado oscuro portando su gran estomago el cual para los inexpertos podrían deducir que era su punto débil lo cual no es más que su mejor escudo, en su mano derecha blandía su pequeña lanza azul con la cual atravesaba a sus enemigos que tontamente atacaban su estomago y con unas grandes alas las que usaba parar poder moverse más rápido en el combate puesto a su desventajosa apariencia...

-Tontos humanos, acaso creen que yo soy como uno de esos demonios débiles que han liquidado en el pasado? no me hagan reír...-decía Vappula burlándose de los cazadores quienes eran incapaces de hacerle frente

-Maldito monstruo!...-decía uno de los cazadores quien portaba un arco y flecha que apuntaba contra su enemigo, el humano no perdió tiempo y disparo su flecha que impacta contra la cara de Vappula la cual era tan dura que la flecha quedo hecha trizas al chocar contra la cara de este, por su parte suelta una carcajada por el inútil intento del cazador...

-Que fue eso? un mosquito? les enseñare como debe ser un ataque de verdad...-decía Vappula quien batía sus alas elevandoce a lo más alto de la de la sala

Al caer en picada posicionando su lanza para clavarla en el suelo y al impactar en la zona donde había caído salían 3 criaturas que se asemejaban a unas serpientes de piedra que flotaban cerca de Vappula serpenteando alrededor de su amo, hasta que este apunta a los cazadores con su lanza y las serpientes eran disparadas a gran velocidad y al colisionar creaban grandes explosiones a su alrededor que mandaban a volar con facilidad a los humanos mientras que este reía de la situación...

"Ese es el poder de un medio-dragón?..."Pensé mientras observaba la situación en la que estaban los pobres cazadores, pero gracias a ellos puedo pasar al ahora distraído Vappula cuidadosamente me arrastre entre los escombros que cayeron gracias a las explosiones ocultándome entre estos pude pasar de largo al medio-dragón dejándolo atrás con los cazadores y al salir de la habitación me encontré de nuevo con otro largo, profundo y enorme pasillo con paredes hechas de roca pero estas estaban en mejor estado que las de la entrada y comencé a caminar por el mismo sin dar marcha atrás...

Mientras me alejaba de la batalla de Vappula podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de los cazadores pero deje de darles importancia y seguí mi camino hacia mi objetivo, tiempo después enfrente mío me encontré con que el camino se dividía en 2, ahora tenía que guiarme por mis sentidos para saber cual me llevaría al portal del inframundo, poco después sentí que era el camino de la izquierda pero en ese momento pude sentir una terrible presencia que se acercaba por el camino de la derecha y rápidamente fui a esconderme en el camino de la izquierda y sin llamar mucho la atención saque la mirada por unos momentos y pude ver al ser aparecer, no era otro más que Halfas el medio-dragón quien caminaba hacia el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla de los cazadores con Vappula...

Halfas era el que tenía un aspecto más semejante al de los dragones, era casi tan grande como Vappula solo que este era todo lo opuesto con el obeso medio-dragón, con un largo cuello y un par de cuernos en su cabeza, su cuerpo cubierto de escamas de un color verde esmeralda estaba más en forma y por su físico deduzco que era mucho más rápido de lo que aparenta, en su mano derecha blandía una jabalina doble y grandes alas que le daban un aspecto más amenazador, en eso Halfas se detiene y voltea en la dirección que me encontraba escondido y con solo ver su mirada con esos ojos rojos llenos de malicia me refugie aun mas en mi 'pobre escondite' con solo un vistazo a sus ojos me había dejado paralizado del miedo, esos ojos que tenia estaban sedientos de sangre, Halfas no me había visto pero se había percatado de mi presencia...

-Muéstrate ahora mismo!...-demando Halfas esperando, podía aprovecharme y mentir de que era un demonio pero estaba tan aterrado que ni pude hablar

-Si no te muestras ahora te matare en este momento...-decía Halfas mientras se preparaba para atacarme no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de ganarle acabara conmigo como si nada si no hago algo

Pude escuchar como movía su jabalina doble preparado para atacar contra mi persona pero súbitamente ocurre un fuerte sismo el cual hace perder el equilibrio a Halfas ya enfrente del camino en donde estaba pasa disparada un ráfaga de fuego a un costado mio que impacta contra la pared haciendo que vuelvan mis sentidos, no perdí tiempo y decidí huir por el camino en el que estaba con todas mis fuerzas sin importa lo que suceda solo quería escapar del medio-dragón...

-Maldito Vappula!...-escuche gritar a Halfas furioso mientras me perdía por el camino...

Cuando finalmente pude detenerme me di cuenta de que Halfas no me había seguido quizás no me dio importancia pero cualquiera que fuera el caso fue un gran golpe de suerte para mi, ahora solo me queda seguir adelante aunque quisiera ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, Halfas junto a Vappula me estarían dando caza, tengo que pensar en un plan de escape para cuando recupere mis fuerzas está claro que no podre vencer a los 3 medio-dragones yo solo y no tengo la intención de servirles...

Rato después de lo sucedido pude encontrarme con lo que estaba buscando, frente a mi estaba la puerta de la habitación donde está el portal del inframundo al fin podre recuperar mis fuerzas que por supuesto no estaba muy conforme considerando que posiblemente en cuanto vuelva tendré que darle frente a los medio-dragones, quizás si enfrentara solo al gordo de Vappula tendría chance de escapar pero ya con Halfas es imposible, mejor no le doy más vueltas al asunto no haré que este viaje sea en vano...

Entre a la habitación y al dar unos cuantos pasos me encontré con el portal que guía al inframundo enfrente de mi el cual tenía la forma de un portón con símbolos de demonios que le rendían tributo al símbolo de un dragón negro, este tenía una gema roja en la parte superior del el mismo que a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía el portal fue fácil saber que estaba cerrado tendré que abrirlo usando el poco poder mágico que tengo pero no creo que haya algún problema...

Alzando mi cuerpo levantando mis extremidades y manteniendo mi larga cola como un soporte en el suelo para el peso de mi cuerpo, empecé a concentrar mi energía mágica tanto en mis brazos y piernas hasta el punto de estaban cubiertas por flamas azules las cuales arroje a la gema llenando a esta de poder mágico activandola, podía ver como los símbolos eran cubiertos por mi energía hasta que súbitamente las puertas se abrían expulsando rayos de luz de varios colores y veía como las dimensiones en su interior se distorsionaban a la vez que sentía levemente como la magia oscura del mundo de los demonios se introducía y corría lentamente en mi cuerpo, el portal estaba listo para mi, había llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando pero cuando decidí acercarme un poco escuche una risa de un tono muy infantil que venía detrás de mi...

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí? un pequeño bebé dragón jugando con el portal del inframundo...-escuche decir a este ser con un tono burlesco y algo infantil el cual voltee rápidamente para ver quién me había descubierto

No era otro más que Krassel el último miembro de los medio-dragones que sirven a Dahaka, Krassel era el que tenía un aspecto más similar al de los humanos no era tan alto como estos e incluso con ver la forma física que poseía se notaba que era muy débil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con escamas color violeta de un tono muy claro que por poco rayaban al rosado, en su cabeza sobresalía una cresta craneal con forma de tubo que proyectaba hacia atrás y arriba de su cabeza, unas cortas alas y cola que más que darle un aspecto de dragón parecía más al de un demonio, en su rostro se posaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me observaba con sus ojos rojos cruzándose de brazos mientras que detrás de el estaban unos guerreros esqueletos que portaban armaduras oscuras cubriendo la entrada de la habitación...

-Muy bien que haré contigo? por tus tontas acciones puedo ver que no eres mas que un sucio traidor, debería perdonarte?...-decía Krassel mientras levantaba la mirada con el techo de la habitación aun sonriendo, el maldito solo estaba jugando conmigo y lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada en su contra

-Yo...-intentaba hablar pero fui interrumpido súbitamente por Krassel quien rápidamente fija su mirada conmigo, ya no mantenía esa sonrisa y dejaba de cruzarse de brazos lo cual me estaba perturbando y el miedo me invadía nuevamente

-No, no nos eres útil para buscar las espadas mágicas, mejor acabo con tu vida aquí y ahora...-decía mientras movía su brazo derecho apuntando con su dedo arriba de este y podía ver como aparecía una pequeña bola de fuego que imitaba su movimiento y termina posándose sobre su dedo...

"Espadas mágicas?..." pensé mientras recordaba al humano que me venció, el había jurado matarme si le decía a Krassel mi encuentro con el humano quizás me dejaría vivir pero estaba tan asustado por lo que mi 'verdugo' estaba a punto de hacer que no podía sacar esas palabras de mis ahora temblorosos labios

-Adiós bebé dragón...-decía Krassel en lo que mueve su dedo contra mi y la bola de fuego es disparada en mi contra

"Es mi fin..." pensé mientras la bola de fuego se expandía ganando terreno con su gran tamaño pero a los últimos momentos volvieron mis sentidos y rápidamente salte al portal

Por desgracia la bola de fuego logra impactar contra mi cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al portal, lo cual no se si fue una gracieta de la vida pero la explosión termino dándome un fuerte impulso para poder atravesar el portal, me dolía mucho mi cuerpo por el ataque de Krassel y podía observar como el portal se cerraba mientras mi visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa, acaso sera mi fin? no importo nada mi esfuerzo de volver de nuevo a la vida aunque haya logrado entrar al portal ya no importaba nada mi destino estaba sellado, moriría lentamente de agonía en este mundo donde las dimensiones se distorsionaban y la ironía de la situación en la que me encontraba por mi codicia y sed de venganza hacían que la humillación fuera mayor y mi tormento aun mas tortuoso, mi odio hacia este mundo crecía conforme a los segundos que pasaban pero sobretodo me odiaba a mi mismo, por mi orgullo, por lo tonto que había sido, la verdad no se que hubiera sido peor vivir como un cobarde o morir siéndolo, cualquiera de los casos solo me hace sentir una gran impotencia de ni siquiera haber contra atacado a mi enemigo, viví una vida siendo solo un monstruo cruel y despiadado acabando con seres que eran aun más débiles que yo aprovechándome de mi poder, pero ahora gracias a las maquinaciones del destino que se burla de mi existencia haciéndome sentir lo que sintieron mis victimas del otro lado de la balanza, ahora comprendía el dolor que sentían aunque mentiría si digo que me arrepiento de los actos que cometí en el pasado ahora solo me queda aceptar mi fatídico destino...

Mientras se cerraban lentamente mis ojos pude ver a una extraña silueta, un ser alado oscuro que se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi, la divina muerte había llegado a reclamarme? fue entonces cuando cerré mis ojos y mi mente se puso en blanco...

* * *

 _ **Equestria, Castillo de las hermanas nobles**_

 **3ra persona POV**

La noche había caído y la vez siendo un agotador día para la princesa Celestia co-gobernarte de Equestria, al terminar sus deberes reales y dejando a su hermana la princesa Luna cumplir con su tarea nocturna, se disponía a ir a su habitación para descansar y recobrar sus fuerzas para el próximo amanecer que esta alzaría, la cansada alicornio al llegar y entrar a sus aposentos esta solo va y se recuesta en su cama preparándose para dormir pero unos momentos después de cerrar sus ojos y entrar al sueño siente una extraña presencia que le pone en alerta haciendo que esta despierte bruscamente y observa a su alrededor algo agitada, algo interrumpió su corto letardo que la altero, a pesar de no haber oído o visto lo que rompió con su paz pudo sentir como una fuerza siniestra corrió por su cuerpo mientras dormía, su imaginación quizás? pensaría esta. Tras ponderar lo ocurrido hace poco decide levantarse de su cama a lo mejor con algo en su estomago le ayude aliviar ese extraño presentimiento pero tras relajarse un poco las puertas de su habitación se abren bruscamente a lo que entran un par de ponis vistiendo armaduras, unicornios para ser precisos quienes se mostraban alterados con la preocupación en sus rostros y uno de ellos decide hablar antes que su compañero con su Princesa quien ahora esta los observaba extrañada...

-Princesa Celestia, algo terrible esta ocurriendo en Canterlot!-exclama este agitado viendo muy preocupado a su princesa

-Que dices?...-pregunta esta a lo que sin mucho esperar alza el vuelo y sale volando por el balcón de su habitación elevándose lo suficiente para poder ver a lo lejos desde su posición a la ciudad capital y podía notar como de esta ascendía humo negro al cielo

"Algo anda mal..." pensó Celestia y decidida emprende el vuelo en dirección de Canterlot parar averiguar lo sucedido

Mientras en cierta parte de la ciudad capital en la parte sub-urbana se encontraba un cráter enorme en el suelo donde emergía el humo provocado por un fuerte impacto con escombros y fuego a su alrededor mientras podían escucharse los gritos de desesperación de parte de sus residentes y de dicho cráter comenzaba a levantarse una criatura enorme el cual su cuerpo estaba hecho de una energía oscura, momentos después la criatura alza su largo cuello a posición con la luna en el cielo de la noche abriendo sus 6 ojos rojos para dejar salir un fuerte rugido de bestia...

Y así la historia se repite...

 _ **To be continue?...**_

* * *

 **Bueno acá esta el primer cap(o prologo da igual) de mi primer fic el cual ahora le acabo de dar una pequeña mejora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los personajes y el mundo(quitando la parte del final entrando ya en Equestria) son enteramente del juego y por supuesto los hechos hasta cierto punto no son canon con la historia original del mismo, dejen reviews opinando de que les parecio y si se que lo dejado descuidado al pobre fic pero tranqui que si da chance quizas hoy saque el cap siguiente, nos vemos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ya basta del hiatus, acá esta el cap 1 disfrutenlo**

* * *

 _ **Cielos de Equestria en dirección a Canterlot**_

 **Pov Celestia**

Luego de que me avisaran mis fieles guardias y ver como a lo lejos en la ciudad salía aquel humo sali de inmediato para acudir a mis pequeños ponis del peligro que les diezmaba, que podía estar ocurriendo? no tuve mucho para ponderar lo que esta sucediendo, tiempo después pude acercarme mas con la capital aun me camino por recorrer antes de llegar pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar los gritos de temor de sus residentes, al escuchar a estos no perdi mas de tiempo y apresure mi vuelo para ir en su ayuda y tratar con esta nueva amenaza...

* * *

 _ **Canterlot zona urbana del incidente**_

 **Pov 3ra persona**

Las calles se encontraban en caos, sus habitantes estaban siendo rápidamente evacuados a una zona mas segura por parte de la guardia conformada por unicornios y pegasos mientras aun en el sitio del incidente la catástrofe continuaba siendo causada por una criatura hecha de miasma negro con semejanza a un dragón adulto con casi todas las características comunes de dichas criaturas solo que esta tenia a la vez la apariencia de un insecto, una hormiga para ser mas específicos de 6 extremidades con garras y sin sus grandes alas con una envergadura de quizás 7 metros de largo de la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, los pocos habitantes que habitaban el sitio corrían despavoridos mientras la bestia causaba destrozos contra las edificaciones y hogares de los pobres ponis a su vez que les perseguía con intenciones obvias en acabar con sus vidas, pero repentinamente un disparo mágico arremete contra el rostro de la criatura interrumpiendo sus acciones llamando su atención haciendo que esta voltee en la dirección donde había salido el disparo solo para encontrarse con un grupo de unicornios blancos y marrones portando armaduras adornadas de un colorido y brillante dorado, entre estos se encontraba en el frente un unicornio de rasgos bastante maduros, de un pelaje grisaseo y con una corta barba de un tono mas oscuro al del dicho pelaje, el líder del escuadrón quizás? a su vez eran acompañados por un pequeño grupo de pegasos de rasgos similares al de sus compañeros en el suelo aleteando unos metros de altura sobre estos que de igual manera que los unicornios llevaban puesta las mismas armaduras, sin mucho tiempo de espera los pegasos salen disparados volando a toda velocidad en dirección del monstruo con intención de atacarle

La criatura por su parte responde atacando a un grupo alado con sus garras y dientes hechos de esa materia oscura manteniéndose a la ofensiva pero sus enemigos hábilmente evadían sus ataques mientras que a poca distancia desde el flanco derecho y ahora ciego de la bestia se estaban posicionando los unicornios ahora con sus cuernos emanando su magia aprovechando la distracción que les había brindado a los pegasos, estos liderados por el mismo unicornio veterano esperaban la orden del mismo para comenzar el ataque contra el enemigo

-Fuego!- exclamaba el líder del grupo

Al escuchar la orden los pegasos se apartan del monstruo mientras que los unicornios sin retraso dispararon rayos blancos de energía mágica de sus cuernos contra el costado derecho de su enemigo, en cuanto impactan en el cuerpo de la criatura esta ni se inmuta de hecho los rayos parecían introducirse dentro de su cuerpo y podía verse como perdían el resplandor de estos en su interior

Fue hay que la criatura tomo acción con los unicornios fijando sus 6 ojos con sus atacantes, en ese momento estos estaban preparando un nuevo ataque contra la bestia pero esta levanta su largo cuello y de sus fauces salía un humo negro como si se tratase de una caldera y en pocos segundos de espera baja con rapidez su largo cuello apuntando su cabeza contra el grupo de unicornios y de su boca sale disparada una bola de fuego en dirección de los unicornios

-Cuidado!- gritaba el líder de escuadrón desesperado y se pone enfrente de estos con su cuerno imbuido de magia y crea una barrera

La bola de fuego impacta contra la barrera, al principio parecía resistir pero poco después la explosión de la misma termina por destrozar dicha protección y las llamas golpean al todo el grupo de unicornios los cuales terminan con leves quemaduras mientras trataban de incorporarse del ataque pero el veterano por otra parte estaba tirado en suelo gravemente herido por la explosión, con una respiración baja y casi inconsciente

-Capitan!-seguido del grito de preocupación proveniente de uno de los unicornios el cual a pesar de la heridas se acerca a su ahora abatido superior

Sin perder tiempo los demás se reincorporan y se le unen para tratar de ayudarle sin respuesta alguna, entre estos estaban algunos quienes ya portaban lagrimas en sus rostros pensando en lo peor

La criatura por su parte libera un rugido mientras se acercaba al grupo quienes sin perder tiempo toman posición defensiva enfrente de su enemigo cargando en sus cuernos su magia, esta parecía importarle poco y seguía aproximándose dando fuertes pisotones al suelo con sus extremidades

En ese instante un objeto que volaba a gran velocidad golpea el rostro de la criatura deteniendo su paso, esta voltea en la dirección donde había ido el dicho objeto al mirar nota que era uno de los pegasos de antes quien estaba en su vuelo pero se le notaba algo agitado como si hubiera usado toda su fuerza

-No te dejaremos bestia!- exclama el pegaso quien jadeaba

Fue hay que la criatura recibe varios impactos en el rostro seguido uno detrás de otro, eran los demás pegasos del escuadrón que venían a acudir a la ayuda quienes atacaban a la criatura volando con una increíble velocidad turnándose por cada ataque como si se tratase de un arma de fuego

Pero la criatura no se inmutaba por los golpes al contrario solo lograban irritar a la bestia, momentos después esta no aguanta los intentos de estos por detenerla y se levanta en su patas traseras alzando su gran tamaño, fue hay que retrae los brazos y los posiciona enfrente de su estomago, de las garras comenzaba a concentrarse una esfera de energía de la cual fluía la luz y la oscuridad de una manera muy ambigua y con segundo que pasaba dicha esfera crecía

Los pegasos siendo precavidos al ver esto detienen el ataque y solo observan a la esfera creciente de energia confundidos ante la escena provocada por su enemigo

-¿Eso es…magia?-decia uno de los pegasos con un tono de confusión en su voz cuestionando el ataque de la bestia

Todo el grupo aerodinámico estaba atento por varios segundos hasta que bruscamente y de la nada uno de estos empezó a ser atraído a la esfera, este en cuando se dio cuenta empezó a aletear fuertemente para alejarse muy pronto los demás eran también atraídos por la fuerza atrayente del torrente que provocaba la criatura, los segundos desesperados pasaban y cada vez era mas fuerte esta fuerza que les atraía hasta que finalmente uno de los pegasos fue succionado dentro de las esfera lo otros atemorizados trataban de escapar pero les era inútil, uno a uno iban siendo absorbidos dentro de dicha esfera hasta que finalmente el escuadrón entero de pegasos había desaparecido de la vista de todos dejando aterrados a los unicornios quienes veían distantes la escena

Mientras que algunos de estos solo observaban como habia terminado la batalla de los pegasos con la criatura algunos ya se estaban preparando para retirarse del sitio junto a su derrotado líder, fue hay que la bestia comenzaba a mover un par de sus brazos de la esfera mientras mantenía a la misma con el otro par los cuales estaban reduciéndola de tamaño comprimiéndola hasta que finalmente con los brazos libres que tenia en posición golpea fuertemente a la esfera aplastandola haciéndola estallar y del impacto salían los pegasos disparados a gran velocidad quienes de manera muy brusca terminan impactando en la zona entre el suelo y edificios dejándolos a todos estos inconscientes y por supuesto derrotados

La criatura por su parte vuelve a poner sus brazos de nuevo en el suelo mientras mira a los abatidos pegasos, para sorpresa de los unicornios la criatura estaba haciendo un ruido que estos les extraño por unos momentos hasta que notaron que por el ritmo que producia el sonido se dieron cuenta de que eran carcajadas sombrías de victoria, lo que hizo que algunos de los presentes temblaran de miedo otros simplemente fruncían el rostro en frustración mientras que los mas experimentados solo trataban de mantener la calma

Pero su enemigo paro sus risas y marco su mirada contra el escuadrón de unicornios y avanza contra estos muy relajado como si supiera que no tendrían oportunidad alguna de vencerle o escapar, con tan solo unos metros por alcanzarlos algo detiene nuevamente el paso de la bestia y esta voltea su mirada dirigiéndola al cielo como si hubiera sentido algo

Sin previo aviso del cielo cae un poderoso rayo de energía mágico que colisiona contra la criatura sin dejarle escape levantando así una cortina de polvo a la vez que se producía una fuerte onda de impacto dejando un cráter enorme y escombros enfrente del sorprendido grupo de unicornios

-¿Se encuentran bien mis pequeños ponis?- decía una voz muy familiar detrás de estos la cual los hace voltear en dirección de la misma

-Princesa Celestia!-exclamaba un miembro de los abatidos unicornios con un tono de alivio

-Por favor retiren a los heridos, de ahora en adelante me ocupare yo de esta amenaza- decía esta firme y calmada mientras descendía al suelo

-Pero prince…-fue cuando un fuerte rugido proveniente del cráter le interrumpe

Todos voltean en dirección del cráter humeante el cual se veía que salian del mismo destellos de luz

-¿Como es posible que este vivo después de eso?- pensó el poni abatido frente de Celestia mientras veía como las garras de la criatura se alzaban lentamente a los bordes del cráter

-Rapido no pierdan tiempo!- exclama Celestia mientras corre hasta posicionarse enfrente a los unicornios y el cráter

El grupo se apresura aprovechando el tiempo cogiendo a sus camaradas heridos para así abandonar la zona de la batalla dejando estos sus esperanzas en su princesa que a su vez esta estaba concentrado su magia de su cuerno para atacar a la criatura apenas asome su rostro del agujero en el suelo donde yacía...

* * *

 **Pov Celestia**

No podía creerlo, ese ser, su cuerpo estaba hecho de magia oscura pero esta era distinta a la que conozco parecía mucho mas 'intensa', sin mucho ponderar con el tema mantuve mi mirada fija con mi cuerno imbuido de mi magia esperando a la criatura a que asomara su cabeza, sea lo que sea tengo que proteger a mis ponis de esta amenaza pero sin aviso alguno este ser habia dado gran salto saliendo disparado del cráter sorprendiéndome con tal acto

"¿Como puede tener esa agilidad con ese tamaño?"pensé mientras pude darme cuenta que mi enemigo caía en picada en mi dirección

En otras situaciones lo mejor seria atacarlo mientras esta expuesto pero en lo que este descendía pude ver que como de sus fauces estaba concentrada una bola de fuego, sin perder tiempo prepare un hechizo de teletransportacion y asi evadir su ataque, reaparecí en uno de los tejados de las viviendas que estaban cerca y observaba colisionar a la criatura que esta en el proceso crea un nuevo cráter en la superficie gracias a la explosión flamígera de su ataque por suerte el efecto no fue tan grande como lo imaginaba que a duras hizo estremecer a las estructuras de alrededor y poco menos

La criatura se alzaba nuevamente como si nada y volteaba a mi dirección en lo que mi parte yo ya estaba preparando para dispararle con uno de mis hechizos para llamar su atención, aun quedaban algunos pegasos abatidos en el sitio así que debo hacer todo lo posible por alejar nuestro encuentro y sin perder mucho tiempo dispare un poderoso rayo a toda velocidad en su contra el cual impacta sin problemas

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, mi ataque no parecía haberle hecho nada a este monstruo estaba como si nada y lo que era peor estaba levantando 2 de sus brazos y en sus garras se estaban concentrando 2 esferas de luz una estaba soltando descargas eléctricas mientras que la otra solo era una esfera de luz giratoria con tonalidades rojas mientras su creador me observaba con sus ojos rojos

Sin aviso alguno puso en el suelo el brazo que sostenía la esfera de luminosa y por la misma posición en el suelo aparece una especie de circulo hecho de la misma energía el cual poseía una luz similar a la esfera, mi curiosidad no duro mucho al momento en el que aquel circulo se movía en dirección del edificio en el que estaba y se introducía justo por debajo del mismo

Fue hay que me puse al vuelo alejándome al cielo, aquella edificación termino por ser consumida por una explosión de la cual provenía del suelo no cavia duda de que habia sido obra de la criatura, tras unos momentos allí pude ver como me arrojaba la otra esfera la cual ascendió con increíble velocidad en mi contra, me preparaba para contestar el ataque iluminando mi cuerno con mi magia pero a unos metros cerca de impactar contra mi la esfera explota y a su alrededor se liberaba un campo eléctrico por el cual termino siendo atrapada, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como una poderosa corriente electrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo pero sin mucho esfuerzo cree un campo de energía con mi magia disipando asi la electricidad que me rodeaba

-Esta criatura, como es posible que un ser sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de magia?- dije cuestionando la situación y a mi enemigo el cual parecía estar preparándose para realizar otro ataque

El ser oscuro se levanta en su patas traseras mientras levanta su largo cuello posicionando su cabeza sobre si mismo, fue allí que pude ver como de entre su boca comenzaba a salir un gelido aire azul alertándome al instante y decidi comenzar mi vuelo preparándome para evadir el ataque, al momento en el que di el impulso para moverme la criatura baja su cabeza exhala en mi contra una poderosa y rápida corriente helada la cual logro esquivar pero el monstruo continua su ataque en mi contra y persigue mis movimientos en el cielo aun disparando su fría ráfaga a lo que no me quedo otra alternativa mas que descender y utilizar uno de los edificios cercanos como un momentáneo escudo contra el ataque, sorprendetemente a mi favor el aliento congelante solo logra congelar la edificación sin poder alcanzarme, pude escuchar el sonido del ataque deteniéndose y a su vez el rugido de una bestia frustrada ante la situacion

"Veamos, mi magia no pudo afectarle y es mas que obvio que no podre seguir luchando contra el en la ciudad, solo me queda una ultima alternativa: Los elementos de la armonía, quizás puedan parar de forma permanente a este monstruo, pero el problema es que no puedo dejarlo solo y que siga con su destrucción en mi ausencia mientras busco los elementos…Tal vez pueda transportarnos a ambos fuera de Canterlot para darme tiempo pero no creo que sea seguro acercarme a el, su cuerpo esta cubierto por esa magia oscura y no se que reacción tendra si tan solo…" fue en ese momento que una voz familar llama mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hermana!- exclama la voz femenina que conocía muy bien, no era otra que mi querida hermana menor, la princesa Luna quien descendia desde el cielo en la dirección de la que provenia a mi posición con la preocupación en su rostro a la cual recibi con una sonrisa formando la esperanza en mi rostro

-Luna, llegaste en el momento mas preciso!- exclame sonriente hacia mi hermana

-Celestia que esta ocurriendo? Vine tan pronto como sentí como varios de nuestros ponis desaparecían del mundo de los sueños, qué es esa criatura que amenaza a nuestro pueblo?-

Dice preocupada ante la situación pero mas pronto que tarde le comento lo sucedido explicándole la situación y el plan de por medio para detener de una vez por todas al ser hecho de miasma calmando a Luna quien tan solo baja la cabeza asintiendo manteniendo su seria mirada

-Solo tienes que distraerlo unos momentos en lo que busco los elementos- dije diligente y determinada con mi hermana quien asiente nuevamente aceptando la encomienda

-Entiendo, hare todo lo posible para darte el tiempo suficiente- dice mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro conmigo

-Ten cuidado Luna, tengo un mal presentimiento con esa criatura- dije mientras comenzaba a canalizar magia en mi cuerpo preparando el hechizo de telestransportacion

-No te preocupes por mi sabes muy bien que no caere fácilmente, ahora vete no pierdas mas tiempo- dijo sonriéndome con el coraje en sus ojos decidida a encarar la situación

Asentí con mi hermana a lo que empleo el hechizo desapareciendo del sitio en un destello luminoso con la misión en mi mente ahora llena de tanto pensar y preocupación pero determinada a acabar con esto antes de que termine en tragedia...

* * *

 **POV Luna**

Observe como mi hermana se marchaba con su hechizo del sitio en busca de los elementos de la armonía a lo que me distrae el sonido de algo desquebrajándose a lo que siento algo de presión sobre mi, decidí levantar la mirada solo para encontrarme con la enorme bestia de magia oscura sobre el tejado de la edificación congelada cogiendo la parte superior del dicho edificio con sus extremidades tal gato al intentar cazar su presa desde un punto superior mientras me miraba con sus intensos ojos rojos con una extraña mirada con mi persona como si quisiera penetrar el interior de mi cuerpo

Sin aviso mi enemigo se abalanza desde su posición en mi dirección a lo que rápida y sin dudar me muevo unos metros a la derecha esquivando la acometida y bajando la mirada podía ver a la criatura caer en picada e impactando al suelo creando un pequeño estruendo en la superficie

-Pero que acaso el…Oh cierto esta hecho de magia oscura, su cuerpo no debería sentir dolor- dije cuestionando la pobre acción del monstruo

Pero entre la cortina de polvo que se había alzado por la colisión de la criatura podía ver un pequeño resplandor anaranjado el cual reconozco fácilmente y me preparo, de entre la nube polvo sale una gran bola de fuego en mi dirección a lo que eficaz evado el proyectil incandescente que se elevaba al cielo seguido de un par mas uno de tras del otro en mi contra a lo que simplemente repitiendo las misma acción esquivo los disparos

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mi? Solo tamaño y nada de cerebro- dije mofándose de los intentos fallidos de mi rival por darme con sus ataques, sin embargo pude escuchar un extraño sonido que parecía provenir a mis espaldas a lo que decido voltearme

A girarme a mis espaldas con el edificio pude observar que frente en mi posición estaba un peculiar circulo de magia rotatorio ante mi, sin aviso alguno el circulo estalla creando una fuerte explosión agarrándome con la guardia baja mandándome a volar unos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba, por suerte solo causo unas leves quemaduras en mi cuerpo raspones en mi cuerpo a lo que volteo con mi enemigo el cual ya no se encontraba en la posición donde se suponía que este estaba, ni corta ni perezosa desciendo rápidamente al terreno con escombros junto al agujero del impacto que creo bestia al caer en donde yacía antes, por supuesto yo mantenía un par de metros de distancia con el suelo en la zona, puede que este ultimo haya decidido ocultarse bajo el subsuelo

Manteniéndome preparada con mi cuerno ahora imbuido en mi magia mientras mantenía la calma observando el área a mi alrededor cuidando cualquier ataque sorpresivo del monstruo en mi contra por un buen rato, pero la verdad nunca espere que la criatura en realidad se mostrara nuevamente frente a mis ojos en cuestión de segundos aun en el cráter que creo con la caída de antes pude observar en detenido como reaparecía su cuerpo el cual surgían ascendentes llamas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, era como los changelings cuando se transformaban en un poni o animal, pero esta criatura descarada y traicionera se había hecho totalmente invisible ante mis sentidos sorprendiendo en el acto, me había tendido una trampa

Fue en ese instante que apunte mi cuerno contra el monstruo pero este fue mucho mas rápido que mi disparo y con una de sus garras logra darme un fuerte impacto contra mi rostro haciendo que mi fino disparo magico sea redirigido en otra dirección atravesando varias edificaciones en el proceso, tras el golpe y reincorporarme contra mi enemigo esa había metido un par de sus extremidades bajo el suelo a lo que inesperadamente debajo de mi surge una esfera de magia oscura la cual me atrae al terreno atrapando mis 4 piernas bajando y hundiéndome lentamente e incomodándome en dicha situacion, fue hay que intente cargar mi magia en mi cuerno para teletransportarme de esa situación pero extrañamente mi cuerno no presentaba ningún rasgo de magia canalizándose, parece que este miasma en el que me encontraba con mis piernas atadas estaba suprimiendo mi magia a lo que mi rival sin mucho esperar extiende su cuello un poco en mi posición y podía ver como comenzaba a sobresalir llamas de sus fauces con intención de carbonizarme aprovechándose de mi situación

Pero extrañamente el monstruo detiene su carga flamígera cerrando lentamente su boca a lo que solo se limita a mirarme por unos momentos con su mirada fija en mi rostro con aquellos ojos rojos intensos esta vez sentí un escalofrio correr por mi cuerpo por la forma en la que me miraba, lo que sucedió después fue totalmente incomprensible la esfera que me tenia atrapada desaparece liberándome de mis ataduras sin embargo a pesar de sentir mis extremidades libres de aquel peso no podía apartar mi mirada con la criatura fue como si estuviera siendo consumida por una fuerza siniestra, fue entonces que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que finalmente me hizo moverme arrodillándome cerrando mis ojos por el fuerte dolor que sentía

Al abrir mis ojos aun sentía el dolor en mi pecho pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba ya no me encontraba mas en Canterlot, a mi alrededor solo podia observar que me encontraba en un extraño lugar lleno de tinieblas y miasma purpura, fue en ese momento que frente a mi emergia una silueta enorme cubierta de oscuridad a lo que a duras penas pude reconocer su figura con la de un enorme dragon como los de la tierra de los dragones con grandes alas y un par de cuernos sobresalientes de cabeza la cual poseía ojos rojos que me observaban de la misma manera que el monstruo en un silencio incomodo por un buen tiempo, por un momento pensé que mi mente estaba siendo sometida a la locura hasta que el ente ante mi rompe el silencio

-Dolor…- dice con una voz masculina de un tono grave y bastante siniestro el cual llama mi atención

-Que?- digo bastante intrigada pero a su vez el miedo estaba ganando terreno conmigo

-Resentimiento y odio- dice el ente a lo que levanta su brazo con su garra abierta y comienza a aproximarse en mi dirección

-ESPERA! ALÉJATE DE MI! NO TE ME ACERQUES!- exclamo aterrada, realidad o no yo había sucumbido ante el miedo que me provocaba este ser quien me había paralizado, no se por que pero algo me decía que algo terrible ocurriría si este me llegaba a poner su garra encima

Sin aviso alguno un rayo mágico blanco golpea a mi enemigo arrasando con el hasta el punto de hacerlo colisionar con uno de los edificios del sitio haciendo que se introduzca dentro del mismo liberándome así de mi trance el cual estaba atrapada junto a la presión y dolor que sentía en mi pecho, es hay que escucho un leve batir de alas que llama mi atención, era mi hermana Celestia quien traía consigo los elementos de la armonía a su lado a lo que esta vuela y se pone a un costado mio

-Te encuentras bien Luna?- dice en un tono de preocupación conmigo

-Gracias a ti hermana, llegaste justo a tiempo- dije asintiendo con ella

-En ese caso acabemos con esto- decía Celestia vigente volteando su mirada a donde se encontraba nuestro enemigo lo que simplemente asiento compartiendo su punto de visión

Los elementos de la armonía comienzan a rodearnos dando giros a nuestro alrededor mientras estaban siendo imbuidos por magia, a su vez la criatura comenzaba a salir de los escombros del edificio al que había sido colisionado por el ataque de mi hermana reincorporándose como si nada a lo que levanta la mirada con nosotras dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia e intención, fue allí que la criatura sale disparada con la iniciativa de atacarnos moviéndose con velocidad dejando salir un fuerte rugido imponiendo su ira a lo que se acercaba pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente para nosotras los elementos ya estaban listos para ser utilizados, sin mucho pensarlo ambas decididas liberamos la magia de los elementos dejando salir un poderoso torrente mágico multicolor que arrasa y sin dejarle escape a la criatura siendo consumida por completo por la fuerza mágica que termina creando un destello luminoso a nuestro alrededor...

* * *

 **Pov 3ra persona**

Al acabarse el luminoso destello creado por los elementos de la armonía las hermanas alicornios abren sus ojos para presenciar el estado del monstruo que había amenazado la paz de sus queridos súbditos solo para quedar totalmente confundidas frente a frente con una criatura de rasgos muy similares a los de la bestia que habían estado enfrentado solo que de una envergadura mucho menor ahora sellada en roca con la misma pose con la que había quedado su enemigo al acometer y ser consumido por el poder de los elementos

-Celestia, esta era...- dice extrañada a lo que ve a su hermana quien compartía ese gesto de desconcierto ante la situación con Luna

-No lo se Luna, tampoco logro comprender esto- dice esta con el tono de su voz algo bajo

-Que propones que hagamos con esta...cosa?- cuestiona Luna volteando con el ser en su prisión de roca a lo que Celestia en respuesta suspira cerrando los ojos por unos momentos hasta que decide romper ese corto periodo de silencio

-Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado con una criatura así y esta ha demostrado ser demasiado peligrosa para dejarla libre...Sera confina bajo nuestra supervision hasta que logremos averiguar de su origen y alguna forma de como tratar con ella si en determinado caso se libre del poder de los elementos- dice Celestia con un tono bastante serio

-Estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, estaremos mas preparadas para cuando llegue ese momento- decía Luna quien sonríe ante la respuesta de su hermana

-Vamos Luna, hay que informar a nuestros ponis de la situacion- dice Celestia dandose la vuelta mientras comenzaba a andar para abandonar el sitio, Luna en respuesta asiente y sigue de cerca a su hermana mayor no sin antes dar una ultima mirada con la criatura en su caminar

"Que fue ese ente negro? 'dolor, resentimiento y odio'? que fue lo vi mientras estaba fuera de mi misma acaso paso siquiera?" ponderaba Luna mientras caminaba de cerca con Celestia ambas dejando en soledad al ser aprisionado por los elementos...

 **To be continue?...**

* * *

 **Bien el capitulo uno esta oficialmente listo y como algunos supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta por la "edición" esto toma tiempo antes del incidente de Nightmare, cualquiera puede interpretar si esto ocurrió antes o después de Discord por eso prefiero tomar que esta historia se toma como un universo alternativo, así puedo tener total libertad al escribir y tomar eventos ocurridos en la serie para darle un poco de "pichón" al asunto la cuestión ahora es en que tiempo despertaría Titan? puedo escuchar sugerencias ante este ámbito, pero bueno dejen reviews con respecto a que les ha parecido y nos vemos en un próximo cap(el cual espero que no se tome tanto tiempo en salir) :)**


End file.
